warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mirage/Patch History
*Fixed a crash when aiming with Quatz (possibly other similar weapons that change fire mode on aim) and switching weapons while Mirage Hall of Mirrors is active. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones not shooting the last round in your magazine. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones not animating properly for double/wall jumps. *Mirage ability videos have been added to her Arsenal! *Fixed the Vengeful Charge Ephemera providing constant light source for Mirage's Eclipse, resulting in a cosmetic granting the light buff to remain 99% of the time. *Restored Mirage’s Eclipse granting its ‘light’ buff when Mirage is on fire AND when under the effect of an Electricity Status Effect. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clone kills not counting towards ‘kills’ for relevant Challenges/Acts. *Fixed the Narvarr Prime shoulder armor clipping through Mirage Prime’s shoulder plates. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones sometimes using their Primary Fire instead of Alt Fire for the Corinth and Euphona Prime. *Fixed Amalgam Heqet clones causing screen flickering when used on Mirage. *(Undocumented) Hall of Mirrors clones can now shoot copies of 's alt fire disks. ;Explosive Legerdemain - Sleight of Hand Augment - Mirage *Increase damage and status chance when triggered ;Total Eclipse - Eclipse Augment - Mirage *Increase range on the buff to other players *Fixed Mirage’s Hall Of Mirrors ability causing the Quatz’ Electric Discharge sound to unintentionally play duplicate instances. *Fixed an issue with Cernos Prime arrows fired by Mirage's Hall of Mirrors clones always hitting the floor. *Fixed Mirage Sleight of Hand not working with Gas City objects﻿.﻿﻿﻿ *Fixed seeing a large beam of light FX when firing the Ferrox with Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors active as reported here. *Cephalon Simaris now sells Blueprints given during quests in his Offerings! This allows you to purchase these items in the event that you’ve accidentally sold them.﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones leaving behind Gaze (Kitgun) beams if the ability ends while firing. *Fixed Mirage’s Sleight of Hand ability confusing Pets equipped with Scavenge. *Optimizations towards Mirage Hall of Mirrors projectile FX for Staticor and Ogris that was causing crashes. *Fixed wonky FX when casting Mirage’s Eclipse on certain Armor Attachments. *Fixed Mirage's Eclipse ability causing some Syandanas (eg. Repala, Vasa, etc.) to change colour to match her Warframe Energy. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors clones not displaying any of your equipped weapons. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones applying Melee Stealth bonus 100% of the time. *Fixed kills made by Mirage's Hall of Mirror clones not contributing towards Onslaught Efficiency. *Fixed rare cases of Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors creating a permanently firing Opticor. *Fixed an issue with Mirage's Hall of Mirror clone kills not counting towards anything. *Fixed a script error relating to Mirage. *Fixed Mirage not gaining Warframe Affinity when getting kills with her Hall of Mirrors clones *Fixed Mirage Prime's materials looking muddy during Eclipse in the dark. *Fixed a script error when casting Mirage Prime’s Hall of Mirrors. *Mirage's Eclipse Duration has been buffed and now matches Hall of Mirrors at Max Rank (so you can better coordinate the upkeep). *Mirage's Hall of Mirrors casting animation has been changed to match the style of the Mirage Prime trailer! Mirage Sleight of Hand Changes: In addition to booby trapping nearby objects, Mirage’s Sleight of Hand now spawns a jewel that attracts near by enemies! If Sleight of Hand is used with Hall of Mirrors, each of her clones will also place a smaller jewel with a smaller enemy attraction. The jewel Damage, Blind Duration, and Range increases with the level of Sleight of Hand. *If the jewel is placed in the light, it will deliver a radial explosion to nearby enemies. *If the jewel is placed in the dark, it will deliver a radial blind to nearby enemies. *Jewels will be auto-destroyed if they go unused after 20 seconds. *Sleight of Hand - : Pickups are turned into proximity mines that deal damage with proc chance. *Fixed visual issue with the Edo Prime Chest Piece when equipped to a Mirage using Eclipse. *Fixed Mirage’s clones from Hall of Mirrors sometimes shooting in the wrong direction. *Fixed Mirage’s Winter Skin disappearing when Eclipse is activated. *Fixed enemies aiming at Hall of Mirrors aiming behind themselves, instead of at Mirage’s image. *Fixed Mirage’s HUD Eclipse Buff showing as going above 255% damage. *Mirage is now able to gain energy from Team Energy Restore items while her Prism Ability is toggled on. *Fixed visual effects on Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors clones when using the Panthera. *Mirage’s Hall of Malevolence Augment has been buffed to give each of Mirage’s clones a damage increase of 5% per enemy killed, up to a total of 50% max clone damage. Previously this damage increase was based on unmodded weapon damage. *Mirage’s Hall of Malevolence buff will now show as a % damage increase in the UI. *Fixed Mirage’s Prism occasionally not be destroyed at the end of the cast. *Fixed Kohm creating particle effects on Mirage’s clones when particle settings are not set to High in system settings. *Fixed Mirage’s Eclipse Augment effects not working correctly when applied to other Warframes. *Fixed Silva and Aegis losing texture when used by Mirage during Hall of Mirrors. *Fixed Mirage’s Prism never going away when cast outside of a Nullifier Crewman’s bubble, just before stepping into the bubble before the throw animation is complete. *Fixed issue occasionally caused by Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors. *Mirage: Eclipse: Total Eclipse: The effect applies to nearby allies within a 3/3/4/5 meter radius for 25%/50%/75%/100% effect. *Fixed crash that would occur when Mirage used Hall of Mirrors with a Torrid equipped as a client. *Fixed Mirage’s Eclipse removing her festive holiday skin. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors clones not animating if you are using a different frames Animation Stance. *Fixed issues with Mirage’s Eclipse ability not correctly working with the Edo Chest armor. *Tweaked the arrow position for Mirage's Agile stance. *Limited the number of augment damage stacks that can be applied to Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones to 10. *Mirage: Hall of Mirrors: Hall of Malevolence: The damage of your doppelgängers is increased by %, every time you kill an enemy. *Fixed issues with the way the Foundry displays certain builds-in-progress, as seen with Mirage’s Harlequin helmet. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones not throwing Glaives if you're the Client. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones turning and throwing the Glaive in the wrong direction when you have it equipped as the host. *Fixed an issue where players may not receive the first Inbox message for the Mirage Quest. *Fixed an issue with the Harlequin Mirage Helmet Blueprint incorrectly appearing as the Arcane Scorpion *Ash Helmet Blueprint. Please note that we will be re-running a functioning Harlequin Helmet alert at a similar time as the broken one, but with a doubled duration. * Fixed Mirage’s Prism lasers not targeting Orokin Drones. * Fixed Mirage’s Prism saying it used 100 power to activate when it only uses 50. * Fixed cases of Mirage’s Prism lasting forever/not using any energy, and being able to launch a second Prism. * Fixed Mirage’s Prism prematurely detonating if it hits a defense target. * Fixed Corpus security cameras sometimes being blind to a Mirage with Eclipse active. * Fixed issues with the Mirage Codex/Quest diorama having the wrong or conflicting Warframe presented. * Added in missing idle animations for Loki, Mirage, and Nova (noble). When inactive for a few seconds, each of these frames will now have idles! * Fixed issue with enemy AI freezing when trying to 'pull' a Mirage Hall of Mirror clone. * Further improved the aiming of Mirage's Prism projectile. * Improved the performance of Mirage's Prism and Nova's Wormhole ability. * Fixed Mirage's Prism not being properly castable by AI. *Improved the aiming direction of Mirage's Prism ability. *Changed Mirage Alt Helm to be untradable. *Fixed Mirage’s Eclipse lasting forever when cast. *Changed FX of Laser Doors when affected by Mirage’s abilities to better indicate you’re safe to run through. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors not being affected by some mods (Heavy Caliber). *Fixed an issue with Mirage’s Eclipse damage bonus not applying to all damage types (like Penta explosion). *Fixed a number of animation issues seen with Mirage's agile and noble idle animations. *Fixed issue with progression on the Mirage ‘Hidden Messages’ quest if you already crafted the Chassis or already own a completed Mirage. *Fixed an issue with the Mirage’s Prism visuals persisting in the game world if the ability was casted repeatedly (spammed). *Fixed an issue with the Illiac Chest piece clipping into Ember, Nyx, and Mirage frames. *Included a max number of instances for explosions available with Mirage’s Sleight of Hand ability. *Improved the performance of Mirage’s Prism ability on lower end computers. *Performance Improvements for Mirage + Hall of Mirrors and Angstrum, Ogris, Penta, and Mutalist Quanta, and Stug. *Improved performance on Mirage’s Prism when Particle Quality is set to low. *Fixed Mirage Hall of Mirror ‘illusions’ doing friendly damage in dojo duels, and possibly other places as well. *Fixed cases of Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors Friendly Fire caused by temporary radiation induced faction change. *Fixed Mirage quest mid-point not sending transmissions to continue finding the parts. *Altered the range of the visual effect of Mirage's Sleight of Hand ability. *Reduced the amount of projectile visual effects seen when using specific weapons in conjunction with Mirage's Hall of Mirror clones. *Fixed a number of power in use and loss of functionality issues related to Mirage's Sleight of Hand ability. *Introduced via Hidden Messages quest. }} Last updated: Category:Mirage Category:Tabview